1. Field of the Invention
The described embodiments relate generally to peripheral devices for use with computing devices and similar information processing devices. More particularly, the present embodiments relate to keyboards and keyboard assemblies and methods of assembling such keyboard assemblies. A keycap assembly can prevent backlight leakage and provide a more evenly distributed halo to improve the functionality and aesthetic appearance of the keyboard assembly.
2. Description of the Related Art
The outward appearance, as well as functionality, of a computing device and its peripheral devices is important to a user of the computing device. One design challenge associated with these devices, especially with backlit keyboards, is the difficulty balancing the desirability of providing backlight for a keyboard with controlling a halo effect around keys to improve user functionality as well as preventing backlight leakage (direct sighting of the backlight light source).
Therefore, it would be beneficial to provide a backlit keyboard mechanism comprising a keycap assembly for controlling the halo effect and for preventing backlight leakage. Such a keyboard can be used in the dark and preventing the direct light leakage also allows the key legend and halo brightness and contrast to be controlled more precisely. Prevention of direct sighting of the keyboard backlight light source by the user therefore would improve both aesthetics and performance.